simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GrandTheftAutoFanatic/Charlie
Charlie time =Part 1= * : Hey Bart * : Remember your brother * : Yes * : I think he was in the part of the explosion * : ... Requirements: Build the orphanage =Part 2= * : Bart, I'm glad to see you. * : Me too, We should play a prank of skinner. * : Sure i think I like pranks. Requirements: Make Charlie prank Seymour =Part 3= * : Hey herman * : Bart I am try.. Wait who's that? * : I'm Charlie, Nice to meet you. * : Well come in Requirements: Make Bart browse/Make Charlie Browse =Part 4= * : Mrs. Simpson, I'm kinda hungry * : Bart is this your new friend * : Yes * : Well you can come to the glided truffle with me Requirements: Make Bart dine at the truffle/Make Charlie dine at the truffle/Make Marge dine at the truffle =Part 5= * : Hmm I don't know for a tune * : You can play a tune for Charlie * : Sorry Bart I'm not have your friend being the boss * : Um Lisa about our tune * : Fat tony?! * : Some kid named Charlie that he would like a tune * : If you don't we'll ruin your homework * : Um Louie that's not threatening * : Legs, She's just a kid, It'll be harsh to threaten to "Take care" of a child Requirement: Make fat tony play the violin/Make Lisa play the sax =Part 6= * : That was a good tune Bart * : Yeah * : May I remind you your late for school * : We are! oh no! What are gonna do!? * : Skip it * : ... * : Sure Requirements: Make Bart skip school/Make Charlie skip school =Part 7= * : BOYS! * : AAAAAHHHHH! Requirements: Make Charlie go to school/Make Bart go to school Charlie vs. Seymour =Part 1= * : Seymour, I realized there's a new student in my class * : And who is it * : Charlie * : Is that the kid who water ballooned me? * : Yes Requirements: Make Seymour Scream in terror in his office =Part 2= * : Bart, I want to get rid of your friend Charlie * : But he's my * : No buts * : Sorry I'm not letting ya, He's kinda cool Requirements: Make Nelson defend Charlie =Part 3= * : Well Charlie looks like your going to be kicked out * : Charlie i'll help * : How * : FOOD FIGHT! Requirements: Make Charlie food fight Seymour/Make skinner food fight Charlie Task Charlie (Kids) Quotes Charlie Buildings Orphanage 34,746 |Row 2 title = Level unlocked |Row 2 info = Level 32 |Row 3 title = Characters unlocked |Row 3 info = Charlie |Row 4 title = Income |Row 4 info = 150 15 |Row 6 title = Waiting time|image = File:Springfield Orpahnage.jpg |Row 5 title = Size |Row 5 info = 7x8 |Row 6 info = 8h |Row 7 title = Time to build |Row 7 info = 24h |Row 8 title = Action |Row 8 info = Raising Parentless kids |imagewidth = 300px}} Characters Charlie *'Character collection: Kids' *'Building: Orphanage' *'Number of jobs: 7 (11 In total)' *'Level: Level 32' *'Premium?: ' Category:Blog posts